


Curiosity

by Death_as_a_Verb



Series: My Favorite Things I Wrote in School [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cute, Family Feels, Nostalgia, Reading, Reading Aloud, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_as_a_Verb/pseuds/Death_as_a_Verb
Summary: You need to know if the hero wins because you’ve been secretly rooting for the villain. You can’t help it, it’s not your fault he’s got style.That feeling of excitement mixed with dread because you’re almost at the end and you want to know what happens but once you’re done you get locked out of the world that’s taken your breath away time and time again.
Series: My Favorite Things I Wrote in School [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561546
Kudos: 2





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for English class a couple of months ago but I really love it.

I’ve heard the argument for the preservation of the physical act of reading a book a hundred times. I don’t think that’s the issue. Plenty of people read books. The issue is the curiosity and excitement of reading is gone. 

Now, I’m not talking about the curiosity of learning. I’m talking about the curiosity of wanting to know what happens next because you’ve fallen in love with the characters, fallen in love with the villain, with the world they live in.

Because you need to know if Shade Barrow is actually dead this time or if he got away again. Or if Smaug really destroys all of Lake Town. Or if John really dies at the end. 

You need to know if the hero wins because you’ve been secretly rooting for the villain. You can’t help it, it’s not your fault he’s got style. 

That feeling of excitement mixed with dread because you’re almost at the end and you want to know what happens but once you’re done you get locked out of the world that’s taken your breath away time and time again. 

I remember when I was in elementary school, my class would go to the school library and we all got to take out one book. I’d always take out  _ Who is Melvin Bubble? _ By Nick Bruel and force my dad to read it to me every night before bed until I had to take it back to school. He would do a different voice for every character and finally, at the end when Melvin Bubble spoke, he’d use his own voice. When I had to bring the book back to school I’d “read” it to my friends at snack time and do my best impressions of the voices my dad used. I wouldn’t really read it because when I was younger I had trouble reading. I forced my dad to read it so many times I had it practically memorized. I can still, to this day, recite the Meanest Man in the World’s dialogue.

I can still hear my mom read Dr. Suess to my sister and I. My sister's favorite book was  _ Green Eggs and Ham _ . She could recite it without even looking at the cover of the book. I made my mom read a Dr. Suess book I found in Barnes and Noble a couple months ago aloud to me. 

Or my mom reading  _ Let me Hold you Longer _ by Karen Kingsbury and crying. It made me realise I don’t want to grow up. 

Or not being able to read  _ Summer Bird Blue _ by Akemi Dawn Bowman unless I was alone because if I were in Rumi’s situation I don’t think I would be able to survive. 

My mom was the one who read the  _ Harry Potter _ series to my sister and I. My houses copies are falling apart we’ve read them so many times. 

But for some reason “just seeing the movie” is fine now. Because  _ The Hobbit _ followed the book so well.

As Stephen King said, “Books are uniquely portable magic.” There’s nothing that can replace being able to travel to thousands of different places and meet thousands of different people all from the comfort of my bedroom. There's nothing that can replace that feeling of excitement while on an adventure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please give feedback! I’m supper proud of this.


End file.
